overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Re-Estize
Re-Estize (リ・エスティーゼ) is the royal capital city of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Background Re-Estize is a very ancient city. As the Kingdom is low on finances, most of the roads are unpaved except the upper-class area. Along the way, there is also a criminal organization named Eight Fingers, which haunts the underground, and is even connected to some corrupted nobles aligned with these fugitives. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Here in Re-Estize, the nobles and king hold court to discuss the mysterious magic caster that saved Gazef Stronoff and his men. Though the Warrior Captain holds Ainz Ooal Gown to be a honorable fellow, the nobles however, ignore the heroics of the magic caster, instead cast and slander his name in doubt, surmising that he is an enemy from one of the other nations. Some even recommend bringing Ainz in for questioning using force. The Men in the Kingdom Arc The capital city experiences a major attack planned out by Jaldaboath and his demonic army in order to retrieve a special item belonging to the Eight Fingers. Soon afterwards, a large section of the capital is engulfed by a huge wall of flames that lit up to the city as bright as daylight. In order to prevent this catastrophe from happening, a massive counter strategy made up of city guards and adventurers is established to fight the demons which lasts throughout the night. By the end of this invasion, the city is finally saved from the evil clutches of Jaldaboath and his demonic army as they are repelled by the Dark Hero, Momon and the combined soldiers and adventurers who were there to support him. However, it came with a heavy price as many of the cities' guards and adventurer parties are killed. Furthermore, a vast majority of the city's supplies, resources, and citizens were captured and later taken away by the demons. In conclusion, the aftermath of this invasion was that a percentage of Re-Estizes' infrastructure is heavily destroyed during the whole raid by the demonic invasion. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Layout The capital has many roads that are left unpaved, thus people did not walk in the middle of the path, instead squeezing at the sides in a disorderly manner. This is an exception to the central road, as it is in the area of the upper class and thus readily maintained. Features Ro Lente Castle: It is located in the center of the city, separated by a wall containing 1,400 meters worth of land. Twelve watchtowers protectively surround it. The Valencia Palace in the Ro Lente Castle consists of three sections including the residence for the royal family. Magician’s Guild: '''The '''headquarters for all magic casters in the Kingdom. An institute that encourages the creation new magic and nurture of next generation of magic casters. It is here, where magic items are created and sold throughout the Kingdom. Known Characters from Re-Estize * Lanposa III - King * Barbro Andrean Ierudo Ryle Vaiself - First Prince * Zanac Varleon Igana Ryle Vaiself - Second Prince * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself - Third Princess * Gazef Stronoff - Warrior Captain * Climb - Knight * Adventurer Guildmaster * Stafan Hevish - Inspector * Blue Rose - Adventurer Group ** Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra ** Gagaran ** Evileye ** Tia ** Tina * Eight Fingers ** Hilma ** Cocco Doll ** Zero *** Succulent *** Davernoc *** Peysilian *** Malmvist *** Edström Trivia *The Kingdom drafts farmers to be soldiers in times of the upcoming annual war every year, but the palace has trained soldiers to protect it. More so, they even have stronger soldiers (actual knights) to protect the inner section of Ro-Lente Castle. *The Palace Guards are almost always politically appointed, because one needs a recommendation from a noble in order to be considered for the job. The Palace guards do have some skill with the blade but that's because they need to actually look and be the part for the sake of their sponsoring noble. Because if something bad were to happen because they were incompetent then their sponsoring noble would look bad, but even then they are still much weaker than Gazef's warrior troops and the King's knights. *The knights that protect the inner areas of Ro-Lente Castle are second or third sons of nobility. They are loyal, skilled and disciplined and also equipped with full steel plate armor. *The City Guard is even worse than the Palace Guard. They are often ill-disciplined, unskilled and incompetent at maintaining public order. The only notable difference between the City Guard and the average kingdom soldier (draftee) was that the City Guard is equipped with chain mail and spear, while the average soldier isn't even equipped with any armor. * People only join the City Guard mostly due to the fact that their job is suppose to keep order in the city so they can avoid being sent to the front lines. Needless to say, they have zero combat experience. But on the bright side, there are a few groups among them that are actually brave enough to stand their ground and fight for the city. * The city guards are even weaker than the lowest rank Adventurers. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Capitals